


Delicious Night

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, Sexy, They’re all consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The sexual stuff
Relationships: Ai Haibara/OC, Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kid
Kudos: 9





	Delicious Night

Shin heard panting from one of the rooms, and lifted his head. He glanced to Jessica a moment, sleeping on the couch. He really should move her to her room...He did just that, quickly, then left her. He hummed to himself, heading for Kai’s room. He was overwhelmed by the scent as he stepped to the door...He almost covered his nose. He didn’t, however, and instead stepped through the door. He saw a form bundled up in a blanket. There was a veritable nest near him on the bed. Shin let out his breath. He watched the other male flinch a bit...He himself winced, and apologized to the other male.

He began to hum calmingly, letting out a calming scent, or whatnot, as he approached. He’d made sure, when he’d entered, to close the door behind him, and he’d locked it so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He continued the calm and soothing sound. He finally reached the bed, and grabbed Kaito. He wouldn’t let the omega flee from him. Soon enough, sure enough, Kaito said “A-Alpha.” Now, that just made blood rush somewhere. He blushed a bit, then shook his head. He hummed as he stripped the other male. He hummed as he laid him on the bed. He hummed as he lined up. He hummed as he entered the other male. He hummed as he began to thrust, no lube required. Heat made an omega wet and needy, whether they liked it or not.

He hummed as he sped up. He hummed as he hit a certain spot. He hummed as they knotted together. He hummed as he marked his omega. He hummed as he thrust deeper, harder, faster, more erratic. He hummed as something broke (not a bone...) He hummed as Kaito cried out. He hummed as he was tightened around. He hummed as he kept on until he himself came. He hummed as they did it like seven more times, or the rest of the night. He hummed as he pulled out, rolled over, and rested a moment. He hummed as he got up. He hummed as he cleaned. He hummed as he got back in the bed. He hummed as he held Kai.

Meanwhile, Ai Haibara, or Sherry, was smiling down at her girlfriend. She purred as she stripped Anika. She purred as she ran a hand down the supple body. She purred as she touched the wet heat. She purred as she then pulled away. She purred as she pushed herself in. She purred as An squeaked and writhed a moment. She purred as she moved inside that pretty body. She purred as she licked and kissed throat, ears, breasts. She purred as she kissed shoulders. She stop purring to make other sounds, going faster and harder. She purred as An came. An tightened around her now, shuddering. She purred as she herself came. They did it about five to seven more times. She rested, got up, got a cloth, cleaned, came back and curled up with her.

End


End file.
